There are a wide variety of integrated circuits known as programmable logic devices (PLDs), field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), and application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). The integrated circuits are typically made up of input/output (I/O) resources, interconnect resources, logic resources, and memory resources. The integrated circuits may also contain other resources, such as digital signal processing blocks (“DSPs”) and other embedded processing resources. The logic resources typically include logic elements (LEs) grouped in clusters that are sometimes referred to as logic array blocks (LABs). The memory resources typically include embedded memory blocks (EMBs) of various sizes.
Some integrated circuits include a set of registers that include hardware providing a certain set of functions. However, the registers do not provide other functions without specifically incorporating hardware within the registers to perform the other functions.
A clock source supplies a clock signal to an integrated circuit. However, based on a configuration of the integrated circuit, a clock skew may skew the clock signal. As a result of the clock skew, a static timing analysis used in developing the integrated circuit generates inaccurate results.